Destiny: Special Delivery
by dragongoddess13
Summary: Kaiba is having second thoughts about marring Tea. so fate decides to send him his destiny....special delivery. azureshipping.


Special Delivery

Yugioh

* * *

Heals clicked violently on the tile floor as a young, thin, blonde haired woman in a gray suit, clicked down the hall. She was carrying a small brown paper package, which had come special delivery, for her boss. Walking briskly she stopped in front of two large Mahogany door. She raised her fist and knocked on the door.

Seto Kaiba sat poised behind his desk, in his plush leather chair, typing away at lightning speed. Work was far from his mind though. 3 days ago, he had proposed to the love of his life, but that night, as he lied in bed next to his beautiful fiancé, he realized he had a feeling in his chest, one which he related to anxienty.

It made no sense to him. He loved her more then anything in world, other than his brother of course. Sp why did he feel like having second thoughts.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a knocking on the door.

"Come in." he said gruffly.

The door opened quickly and in walked his secretary.

"A package came for you special delivery, sir." She said.

"Just put it on the table." Kaiba replied. She nodded set the package down and headed back out the door.

Seto Kaiba continued to type on his keyboard at lightning speed. He started to slow down as he neared the end of the document he was typing. A few minutes later he stopped, checked for mistakes and then emailed the document. When he was done he stretched, stood up and looked around his office. The package his secretary brought in over an hour ago was still sitting on the table in the small sitting area. He sighed, as he walked over to it. Sitting down on the couch he pulled the tape off the package and pried open the flaps.

Inside there was packing peanuts and bubble wrap lining the box. Reaching in he felt around the bottom until he came across something cool, and hard. Grasping it, he pulled it up out of the box.

"What the hell." He said to himself. "This has got to be a joke."

There starring him in the face from his hands was the Millenium necklace. As he went to stand a serge of images flowed through his mind. He fell backward on the floor unconscious.

* * *

Seto Kaiba opened his eyes. Looking around her realized he wasn't in his office any more. Instead he was floating….in the sky….above……EGYPT!

"Oh Shit!" he said. "Not again."

Looking down toward the ground he realized he was floating over the palace, he had been in the last time he was here.

"Ok, how do I get down?" he asked himself. As if on cue everything around him started to blur around him. He shut his eyes as he realized the ground was getting closer. He waited for the pain of hitting the ground, but it never came.

Opening his eyes he realized her was still floating in the sky, only this time he was closer to the ground, and floating above one of the many balconies. The sun was gone, and the only thing that lit the world was the full moon behind him.

A shadow danced across the flowing curtains of the open balcony doors. He watched mystified as his past self walked out onto the balcony, clad in a short white toga around his waist.

"Hm." He thought. "I look good with a tan."

He watched his past life as he leaned on the rail of the balcony starring out into the kingdom. He looked relaxed, contemplative, as if nothing could go wrong.

Another shadow danced across the curtains. Kaiba watched in shock as a young woman walked up behind, his past self.

It was Tea.

He watched Tea wrap her arms around His past self's waist. His past smiled at the contact. He led her around him with his arm and wrapped her in his arms.

He watched as they stood looking out into the kingdom in a contented silence.

Kaiba didn't know how long he had been watching them, but he was snapped out of his thoughts when everything around him started to blur again. A few minutes later he was floating over the bank of the Nile river. He looked around.

"What the hell am I doing here?" he thought.

His question was answered when he saw his past self and Tea again. They were laying out on a blanket by the river. Snuggled up together, laughing and having a good time. He saw his past whisper something into Tea's ear. She broke into a fit of laughter.

"Mommy, Daddy!" he heard. He turned toward the voice. A little boy, with brown hair and bright blue eyes ran toward the couple. Both smiled as he got closer. Tea held her arms out for the little boy. He jumped into them happily. Tea laid the boy between them as they both laid back down.

"A happy family." Kaiba thought.

He closed his eye as a lone tear slid down his cheek. A small smile made itself known on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile

Tea padded down the hall toward her fiancé's office. She greeted his secretary at the door, who intern greeted her.

"Might I help you with that?" she asked referring to the box in Tea's arms.

"Oh, no thank you. I've got it." Tea replied opening the office door and stepping through. She shut the door behind her and looked around confused.

"Seto?" she questioned. She walked over to the sitting area to put the box down. She gasped as she saw over the couch.

"Seto!" she exclaimed rushing to his side. She placed his head on her lap as she tied to nudge him awake.

"Seto? Seto?" she called tears spilling down her cheeks. "Come on Seto wake up, baby."

* * *

Seto Kaiba was now floating over the palace again. This time the garden, where he, Tea and his son, were playing. He smiled at the beauty he saw in front of him.

"_Seto?" _

He looked around.

"Tea?" he thought.

"_Seto?"_

He heard again, this time more frantic.

"_Come on Seto, wake up baby."_

* * *

"Seto, please wake up." Tea called the tears in her eyes increasing.

_Groans_

She gasped as she watched her fiancé slowly open his eyes.

"Seto." She said with an air of relief. "Thank god."

"What happened?" he asked tiredly as he tried to sit up.

"I should be asking you that?" Tea replied. She followed him to their feet. Seto looked around at his surroundings. He was back in his office.

"Seto?" Tea questioned. "Are you ok?"

Kaiba turned around and looked into the face of the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He smiled. She looked at him confused.

Kaiba pulled Tea into his arms and kissed her long and sweetly. When they pulled away both parties were smiling.

"I love you." Seto said.

"I love you ,too."

* * *

A/N: This is a precursor to my story ancient hearts which I hope to have posted soon. If you want to know more about it there's a summary on my profile.

Please review!

-RED


End file.
